<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fear by Leland_03_Gaunt10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860945">Fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leland_03_Gaunt10/pseuds/Leland_03_Gaunt10'>Leland_03_Gaunt10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily problems [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leland_03_Gaunt10/pseuds/Leland_03_Gaunt10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibalis not easily startled. Or is he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily problems [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello dear fellow readers,<br/>I hope you like this story:)<br/>Kudos and comments are appreciated!</p><p>This work is part of the daily problems series, but can be read as a standalone too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will liked a lot of things: fishing, dogs, psychopaths, Dino nuggets but  one of the things he liked most were horror movies. He started watching them at a very young age and just loved everything about it. When he worked for the FBI it was very relaxing to escape the horrors of his life and work. And to be honest Will just liked watching people die. It was, of course, not the same as killing with Hannibal and doing it himself, but it was still enjoyable.<br/>
What made him like Horror movies even more was the fact that Hannibal despised them.<br/>
"Why is this doll talking Will? Do you really believe in the paranormal? No that is completely unrealistic! ", were three of the many comments Hannibal made throughout his first (and as Hannibal said his last) horror movie. In the middle of the movie Hannibal said that he didn't want to watch it anymore because it was" annoyingly unrealistic and aesthetically unpleasing".  Will just shrugged and told him that he would finish the movie alone. Soon after Hannibal went upstairs Will noticed Danny following him. He didn't pay much attention to that and resumed watching the movie until he heard a loud bang from upstairs followed by a series of Lithuanian curses. That piqued Wills attention.<br/>
"What was that, Hannibal?", he shouted. After a moment of silence Hannibal answered: "I didn't hear Dante Mephisto coming into the bathroom and was a bit startled." Will frowned. Hannibal was never startled. He had never seen him scared or startled ever. Then he grinned.<br/>
"Was the movie too scary for you?"  he called and started sneaking upstairs.<br/>
"Don't be ridiculous, Will. A thing such as this so called movie could never scare me. I do not think that I can even feel fear.", Hannibal started lecturing. In the meantime Will sneaked in their bedroom and hid in their closet from which Hannibal had to fetch his Pyjama. If Wills theory was wrong Hannibal would smell him and not be scared, but if he was right this was gonna be the best evening ever. Anxious he waited for Hannibal, who was still lecturing on fear, to come into their bedroom. As he heard him coming closer he didn't even dare to breathe .<br/>
"I do not believe that I am capable of experiencing fear because of the th-"<br/>
"Jack Crawford", Will screamed and jumped out of the closet, as Hannibal opened it. Hannibal himself jumped backwards, trapped and fell on his ass.<br/>
"Jėzus Kristus! Kodėl man darai kažką panašaus? Jei nemylėčiau tavęs tiek daug, nužudyčiau tave dabar! Jūs esate žiauri būtybė!", Hannibal himself screamed his eyes wide in shock. Will couldn't help himself and started laughing so hard, that he thought every muscle in his stomach would rip.<br/>
" Oh my God. Hahaha ha... I can't breathe... You should've seen your face. Haha Jack Crawford!!!", Will said between his laughter and started wiping his tears away.<br/>
" And I thought you said that it was impossible to scare you", Will eventually added. Hannibal, who still sat on the floor pursed his lips.<br/>
Later when they both were in bed Hannibal started chuckling.<br/>
"Why are you laughing?, Will asked confused.<br/>
" Well I most certainly did not think that it would be Jack Crawford who would scare me so much for the first time in years."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translation : Jesus Christ. Why would you do that? If I didn't love you so much, I would've killed you right now. You are a cruel creature.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>